The White Umbrella
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: Kenny was walking home in the rain when he notices a girl sitting all alone on the side of the road. What happens when Kenny goes and talks to her and discovers something about himself? -Pride- OC.


The White Umbrella.

It was cold, wet and raining hard. The rain felt like needles spiking you. If that makes since. Kenny of course, had no umbrella. He's Kenny after all, . When he saw a girl sitting on the side of the road holding a beautiful white umbrella. All Kenny could do was stare at it. He hadn't ever seen a white umbrella or a new girl just sitting on the side of the road. Actually to be blunt about it he had never seen anyone sitting on the side of the road. She was pretty. He wasn't going to lie. She had cornflower blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were looking rather dull at the time. Her hair flowed down to her mid-back. A firm frown was on her face. She looked like she was starring at something on the ground. The dirty blonde walked over to the girl and smiled.

"Whats wrong?" The boy frightned the girl and she hid her head inbetween her legs.

"D-dont hurt m-me. Take a-all the money y-you need." Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip as the dirty blonde smiled. For some reason she reminded him of butters. So cute and innocent. Kenny chuckled and placed a firm and loving hand on the girls shoulder.

"Why would I hurt you, and I like your umbrella." The girls eyes shot open. Her head popped up reaviling a slightly frizzy haired girls face. Her cheeks were some what chubby and rosy. She looked his age by what he could tell. But, she could have been a year younger for all he knew. The blonde turned to face the other. Her mouth partially opened. Leaving a innocent look on the girls face.

"T-thank you, sir." She stood up and came to his nose. Her expression remained the same bewildered look.

"No need to thank me. That is a nice umbrella." He noded twoards the umbrella that was in her hands. _They looked so small compared to mine._ Kenny couldn't help but think. _Mine could swallow hers!  
><em>  
>"N-not for that. For not robbing m-me." Her eyes blinked and turned to the side. She twirled the umbrella in her hand. The boy looked up to see he was no longer getting rained on. The umbrella twirled in the air making the rain dance off of it. The girl was getting wet because she put most of the umbrella over him instead of herself. He was so caught up in watching the umbrella he almost forgot to reply.<p>

"Why would I rob you? Did anyone before I came by rob you?" He turned his attention to the girls blue eyes and a stretch of sympathy crossed his face.

"Y-yes..." She whispered in a small voice. Her eyes now looking twoards the ground.

"Can you describe him for me?" Kenny got a firmer tone already getting an idea of who would do this to a girl who seemed so innocent, so frail. Like you hug her too hard and she snaps in half.  
>"He was f-fat." Her cheeks turned a bright red. "N-no offence to him or anything he was just round. H-he also had brown h-hair and a red hat. A-at least for the most part. He a-also had flat brown eyes. I-it was like he didn't c-care about anything or everything." She shuffled her feet on the ground her face still growing red. The poor boy found himself chuckling at the girl. <em>Yep, it was fatass alright. <em>Kenny thought. _I knew it. Who else would rob a innocent girl. She look's like she could be the relitive of Butters. Are all the children in that family all shaky like this? If there's a normal one I think they should call me. There not that bad looking. I just would die if I was the one to take away this much innocence. Yeah, that family needs a un-studdery slut. Perfect._

"I think I know who robbed you, its a childhood friend of mine and I think I could talk to him for you if you want. But I also need to know what he took. Will you tell me those things?" His face became warm as a smile was placed on his chapped blue eyed girl blushed redder as she went to speak.

"N-no its fine! Really you don't have to." She started to back up dangerously close to the road. A truck was speeding down the road. _Dammnit god! Are you toying with me again?_Kenny cursed and grabbed the girl before she fell off the edge.

He brought her into a hug just before she could fall off the edge and get hit. The truck raced past she started blushing as they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk in an awkward hug. She turned away and he blushed a little. "Are you o-"

"Y-yeah i'm fine. And he stole 100$ and my j-jacket." She motioned to her shirt, a think lilac long sleeved shirt. He just noticed how she was shivering. "H-he almost took my umbrella." She turned aroung again to face the boy. There eyes were both blue but for some reason the whole Stotch family had bluer eyes. They were like the sky and were innocent while Kenny's were filled with hatred. He longed for the days he had Blue eyes that were so pure. She was lucky.

"Thats terrible.." He shook his head and started to give her his jacket. The girl, stopped him.

"I-i'm fine. I got a shirt. You d-dont have one. " Kenny put one slender finger on the girls lips as he placed the jacket on her shoulders.

"No, its fine. Take it. I prefer the cold anyways." He smiled and the girl nodded.

"O-okay, but now you have to take something from me." Kenny couldn't except a gift from anyone. His pride was to strong.

"I couldn-"

"But you must and y-you will." She smiled and stuck something in his pocket. During this proses. She put the umbrella on the ground.

"Will you tell me your name then?" He looked down at the White Umbrella again, so beautiful so different.

"M-my name's Caroline Stotch." She grinned and started to walk away. She looked back over her shoulder in the middle of the road. "L-learn to take and except things. D-don't have so much pride you won't take help from others." She continued to walk as a truck should have hit her, seemed to go through her. The boys eyes furrowed and he shook his head.

"Must have been my imagination." Kenny looked down. The umbrella was still there. He picked it up. "Hey, Caroline you forg-" But she was gone, it's like she dissapeared in thin air. Kenny sighed and shrugged. He started to walk home. Money in his pocket and a umbrella over his head.

* * *

><p>AN: We'll i'm starting to think I have no life. 2 stories in one day. Daum. But anyways did you like it? It was short I know, but did you get what and who Caroline was? I'll leave it up to you. But I got the idea to write this when I was working on the second chapter of South Park High. So yeah, R&amp;R.:)<p> 


End file.
